


Правила

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: чувствуя поясницей её каблук, Гарри понимал: лучше капитана не найти





	Правила

Команду на плаву держали два простых правила. 

Слово Умы — закон. А если кто-то не согласен, к нему придёт Гарри. Всё. 

Их и командой-то назвать нельзя, так, шайка, собранная харизматичным лидером. Но что это был за лидер! В детстве и юности Гарри бесился: не может девчонка, мелкая соплячка, быть капитаном, откуда у неё яйца и напор, она же никого к ногтю не прижмёт. 

Теперь, чувствуя поясницей её каблук, Гарри понимал: лучше капитана не найти. 

Может, магия, может, ловкость рук, но Ума справлялась с душной работой официантки так изящно, что многие считали её королевой только за талант вылить на клиента пиво так, чтобы тот остался доволен оказанной милостью. Она никогда не лукавила, говоря, что ей нравится отстойник, где им приходилось ютиться, и никогда же не скрывала, как тяготит её авторитет матери. Лично Гарри с Урсулой не встречался, однако мог отдать свой крюк в жертву и сказать, что не пожелал бы и врагу испытать на себе гнев этой морской ведьмы. 

Ума получила в наследство её силу и характер, не внешность. Из икринки вылупилась не креветка, а настоящая каракатица. Гарри всё детство провёл на корабле с отцом, он знал о тварях в море всё и немного больше. О том, как искусно некоторые из них бросают чернила в лицо, а затем вгрызаются в шею острыми зубами. Улыбка Умы, искренняя и открытая, сулила блаженство, но рука твёрдо держала саблю. Она могла заколоть обидчика без угрызений совести. Сесть на шею и свесить обалденные ножки, сдавливая ими голову так, что кровь готова была хлынуть из ушей. 

Гарри любовался ей — развязной, честной, без корки комплексов на солёной коже. Хотел прижать острие крюка к беззащитной шее, слизать каплю крови, но вместо этого покорно падал в ноги и обнимал колени, шумно дыша и слыша только её смех и гул собственного сердца. Она снисходительно трепала его по волосам, будто бы случайно оголяла бедро, позволяя полоскам грубо разрезанной ткани раздвинуться. Под короткой юбкой кожа была светлее и мягче, Гарри не раз пробирался туда пальцами, царапал короткими ногтями и видел, как становились совсем чёрными её карие глаза. 

Ума толкала его в грудь каблуком, наступала, давила, как жука, а Гарри извивался на полу и едва помнил своё имя и почему вокруг так много света, если зрачки Умы способны были поглотить мир без остатка, как жадная пасть подводного чудовища. Когда же она наклонялась к нему и сплетённые в косички волосы закрывали пьяные рожи команды, Гарри дерзко ухмылялся и делал вид, будто ждал поцелуя. 

Крюк упирался Уме под рёбра. Подцепить — и она вся его, без остатка, нараспашку. Только Ума капитан, главная, самая опасная ведьма на острове, и всё, что оставалось Гарри — следовать за ней, ползти по её следам, целовать песок, по которому ступали её босые пятки. Он хотел бы облизать её ноги до колен, оставить как можно больше укусов и шрамов, но Ума всегда держала его на коротком поводке и подпускала ровно настолько близко, насколько ей хотелось. 

Когда Ума прижималась на грани между “убью” и “трахну”, Гарри чувствовал на губах привкус йода, крови и моря. Каждое слово из её рта гарпунами впивалось в плоть, рвало на куски. Если бы Гарри кто-то предложил свергнуть малявку с непомерными амбициями, он лично вспорол бы тому идиоту брюхо. 

Слово Умы — закон. Она говорила всегда следовать за ней, как бы далеко, страшно и дико ни было. А к тем, кто был не согласен, Гарри приходил раздолбанной походкой вечно пьяного первого помощника и показывал старые часы на цепочке. Тик-так. Тик-так. Кто-то хочет прогуляться по доске в пасть крокодилу? 

Сам Гарри давно шагнул туда с улыбкой. Его всё устраивало. 

Падать ниже некуда — они и так на дне.


End file.
